welcome to the eater of worlds
by ashleyhendrix53
Summary: the horror to come
1. welcome to the eater of worlds

hello and welcome to Monday night I'm jerry Lawler and I'm Michael Cole then the authority music hits her comes hunter and Stephanie we we would like to introduce newest diva manger and girlfriend of Roman reigns who has match later on tonight then suddenly the lights went out then came on in the middle of the ring was Bray Wyatt I'm here for my revenge you stay away from her here growled she will be mine bye end of the night he laughed lights went dark and came on he was gone

the last match was next it Reigns vs ziggler ring there goes the bell ziggler swung at roman and missed down one two only the count of two and Roman got up superman punch to ziggler one two three what a win for reigns Ashley fused to congratulate him all of the sudden the lights went Bray music roman heard a screamed in the darkness Roman went towards Ashley before he did he got knocked unconscious by Stroman the lights went on she's was gone then they dragged roman out the headed up the ramp dean caught them off strowman knock him out.


	2. her worst nightmare

punishing us never or you never she again with a evil laughter OK just let me she one last time he called Bray he was going to do a interview with Ashley Roman wants to see her before he join us done he said

Boys bring me her she saw Luke and Eric they grab her were you taking me let go me stop struggling they put her in a room someone wants to see you meanwhile back on raw taker called Bray you ready they headed towards the ring with the lights went out Wait a minute. Cole said the ministry music hits there was there was the ministry

along with ROMAN what's going on here there on the titration was Ashley is that you safe Roman I'm scared don't worry babe you will okay I'll find you times up wait no the titration went black no


	3. nightmare isn't over

tie them up let's go put in the limo the put them both and drive to their compound meanwhile back on raw they carried Roman to the boiler room he was tied up he woke up and a tall black shadow in a black robe it was taker and the ministry were is she ROMAN growled if the Wyatt's harm her they pay don't worry she in good hands with evil laughter want do you want with me join us never he growled knock him out.

mean back at the Wyatt's compound put them in room Ashley was waking up she a a black shadow in the darkness it was Bray Wyatt she was tied up she was Trembling Tear's starting flowing down her face she dont be afraid my little lamb your with me nowhe united her he grab let go of me were Dean she starting kicking him he grab her and put her don't defy me or you punish he let go of her then she spat on him he called Strouman in here tied her up and Bray pulled a sharp sliver needle she screamed no let go of he Pierce her skin. she felt a sharp the room starting to spin she was out. meanwhile on the other side other of the compound Dean was awake were am I then he saw Bray Wyatt let go of me united him Dean lunged at him tie him up were is she if you harm her you will pay dearly or don't worry about my abigail she is fine he a evil laugh as for u will get what coming to u he said with a evil laugh


	4. escape

meanwhile back at compound take her back to room give her morphine knock her out the went to back to Dean give up yet Never you will be soon come let's go as soon as left Bray said keep a eye on her I have matches on smackdown got it harm her meanwhile Dean managed to get free he saw Rowan by Ashley room he knocked him unconscious with he grabbed her lifeless body managed to escape he met up with ziggler quick get and took off soon he met up with Dolph called get doctor now they took her to the hospital how is she doctor she all right good let's get back to raw with her meanwhile back at the compound Bray was back he found them both gone were is she he roar find them now go back to raw now!


	5. the hunted

back on raw they found out that Bray was looking for her they heard a noise coming from down the hallway quick it's the ministry hide here I won't let them hurt you I promise my best friend Roman he's like a brother to me bray was talking to them look there Dean get him quick hold him we're is she he roar look in his locker room were are you my little lamb Bray finally found her he grabbed her she screamed the lights went out


	6. paying the price

they took both of them back to compound they knocked them both out and put them in separate rooms meanwhile back on raw the ministry were tourting him they flogged him this is what you get for defying me


	7. the tourter

meanwhile back at the Bray was playing mind games and dean suffer no one is going to find you not even Roman they had his legs and hands tied to a chair now I'll be right I'm going to check in on my victim there she was sedated and sleeping the she woke up let go of mme hold I won't hurt you just keep quiet she continued to screaming sedated her now Luke watch her now.


End file.
